Megamind
Megamind is a former villain and hero of Metrocity who was sent to Earth after the imminent destruction of his planet with his pet alien fish Minion, along with his rival Metro Man who came from a neighboring planet. Megamind's escape pod crashed in a prison and was raised by its prisoners, Metro Man ended up living with a famous rich family. Because of his appearance and failed attempts to endear himself to human society, Megamind grew up to be a villain who would frequently oppose Metro Man, who became a popular superhero. During one of their confrontations, however, Metro Man became tired of being a hero and faked his own death. With Metro Man gone, Megamind took over Metro City. Without anyone to oppose him, Megamind grew bored and began to feel a lack of purpose in life. During a visit to Metro Man's museum while disguised as its curator Bernard, Megamind met and fell in love with Roxanne, a reporter who was thought to be Metro Man's girlfriend, which later would drive a wedge between him and Minion. Inspired by their meeting, Megamind decided to create a new hero to oppose him and accidentally empowered Hal Stewart, Roxanne's cameraman who held unrequired feelings for her. While Megamind trained Hal to become the hero Titan being disguised as his 'Space Dad' he continued to date Roxanne as Bernard. But shortly before they kissed, Megamind's holographic watch failed, revealing his identity. Angered, Roxanne leaves but encountered Titan who tried to woo her using his new powers. Once again rejected, Titan became infuriated. Still thinking that Hal is a hero, Megamind goated the former cameraman into fighting him but retreated once Titan stated he would kill rather than arrest him. Having realized his mistake, Megamind saught out Roxanne for help who brought him to Metro Man's secret base. Both are surprised to find the alive Metro Man who encourages Megamind to be the new hero. Unable to accept the role of hero, Megamind turned himself in to the police. Titan, still angry, kidnapped Roxanne and demanded that Megamind fight him. Motivated, Megamind is broken out of prison and confronted Titan. Victorious, Megamind became finally accepted by humanity. Battle vs. Gru (by The Deadliest Warrior) Gru: Megamind: Megamind is deep within his secret lair, tinkering on his newest weapon. Behind him, three of his flying "Brain Bots" hover guard. Loyal Minion also stands watch, holding a Dehydration Gun. He also holds the keys to the Invisible Car. "Are you almost ready, sir?" Minion asks. "Yes!" Megamind declares. "Soon all of Metrocity will tremble in fear of... MEGAMIND!" Outside, Gru, Dr. Nefarious, and three of his yellow minions prepare to break in. "Look, guys," Gru preps his men, "I know that in the past few days, things have not been going according to... plan. Well, I've found out there's this guy who's trying to run us out of business with a new weapon. So we're here to steal it. Everyone ready?" Gru's minions cheer. One takes out an RPG. Dr. Nefarious puts on his goggles and holds the "Dart" Gun. "Uh, Nefarious, why did you bring that?" Gru asks. "Never mind, let's just go!" Megamind is dancing in premature victory when suddenly an explosion blasts open the wall behind him. An alarm goes off and he whips around, coughing as the dust settles. A beam of light shoots through the debris, and one of the flying robots crumbles into a pile of dust. "Who is this new challenger?" Megamind declares, a grin playing upon his face. Another shot misses and hits the ceiling above him. Gru steps in and cocks the piranha gun. "Let's just say that I'm the new guy." Megamind reaches over and whips the Dehydration Ray gun out, and fires. One of Gru's minions pops into a tiny ice cube. His weapon clatters to the floor. The flying robots swarm at Dr. Nefarious and poke and prod him with their sharp pincers. The old man waves them away and looks around. Megamind and Minion are gone. One of Gru's minions, with the RPG, shoots the missile and blows up another robot. The last robot zips over and pierces him right in between the eyes. The minion gasps, drops the rocket, and falls backward as his eyes roll up into his head. Gru, with his Shrink Ray, miniaturizes the robot and Dr. Nefarious steps on the tiny scrap of metal with a satisfying crunch. Gru walks over to the table and sees the new weapon - the Sun's Heat Ray. "Look, Nefarious, you guard this while Phil and I go and see where the new guys went." he says. "I'm on it!" Nefarious says, and he stands there with his "Dart" Gun. Behind him, the screen shows a message that he doesn't notice: SUN RAY - WARMING UP. As Gru and the minion head deeper into the lab, the minion gives out a cry and goes flying in the air for seemingly no reason at all. He stands up, dazed, but now a car's engine can be heard. Gru pulls out the Pirhana Gun and shoots several times, and one of the fish flops around in seemingly mid-air. The minion walks over and taps on Megamind's invisible car. Suddenly, AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" blazes and the car doors open. Megamind kicks the minion in the face with his spiked boots and steps on him, finishing him off. Megamind grins and from in the car Minion says, "Should I finish off the old man, sir?" "Yes, Minion, that would be delightful," Megamind says. "Very good sir," Minion replies, and he clambers into the driver's seat before he shuts the car door and drives toward Nefarious' position. Megamind looks over at Gru and says, "Now it's time to finish what we started boy!" Meanwhile, Minion charges from the car at Nefarious, who pulls out his "Dart" Gun and sprays Minion with gas. Minion covers his face, but at that moment the computer says aloud, "WARM UP COMPLETE." "Uh-oh..." Minion says. Suddenly a huge blast of heat and light blasts down onto the lab, frying Minion and Nefarious instantly. Gru and Megamind are both knocked to the floor. As Megamind starts to get up, he feels a boot on his chest. Looking up, he sees Gru aiming down at him with the disintegrator ray. Megamind reaches for the Dehydration gun, but Gru kicks it aside. "Not this time," Gru sneers, and he fries Megamind into a pile of ashes. Only his spiked boots are left. Gru looks around, takes a deep breath, and shakes his head. "You've got to be kidding me," he says. He goes back to the destroyed lab and takes what weapons he can before he leaves the building in smoky ruins. WINNER: GRU Expert's Opinoin Gru won because while he may have had slightly inferior weapons, he was determined and ready to kill his enemy in the blink of the eye, whereas Megamind found it hard to actually pull the finishing trigger. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Alien Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors